This invention relates to molten metal processing vessels and more particularly a linkage assembly for mounting such vessels on trunnion rings.
One type of vessel for converting molten ferrous metal to steel includes means such as tuyeres or lances for introding air or oxygen into the metal whereby components such as carbon may be oxidized. The heat generated during these exothermic reactions causes differential expansion between the vessel and the water cooled trunnion ring on which such vessels are normally mounted. As a result, there has been numerous prior art attempts to pivoting links between the vessel and trunnion ring which provide adequate support and to permit the vessel to expand to a greater degree than the ring. While some of these prior art support systems were an improvement over previous supports, they were prone to relatively rapid wear and consequent loss of stability unless replaced.